Simple footbridge structures are routinely used to allow ready access by pedestrians over ponds, creeks, streams, and small ravines, or other relatively narrow impediments which must be traversed. Footbridges which are used in gardens or landscaped areas for decorative purposes, also often must be able to accommodate pedestrian traffic.
Currently designed and produced footbridges which are curved in configuration, by their design, usually have relatively weak structural support and thus have severe weight and length limitations. Other footbridge designs most often use some arrangement of vertically positioned wood frame supports, usually constructed from a multitude of individual frame pieces which must be laboriously assembled. Even after assembly, such designs are not very sturdy and also are restricted by weight limitations and, by their nature, use, and cost, are also limited as to length. These footbridge structures often will not last over time, when subjected to the wide range of weather conditions which are encountered.
It is thus the object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages and limitations of existing footbridge supporting structures.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a footbridge support which is sturdy and durable, in accommodating pedestrian and lightweight vehicle traffic.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a footbridge support which comprises relatively few components and is thus easily assembled on site.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a footbridge support which is durable and long lasting and can withstand all weather conditions which may be encountered during the life of the footbridge.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a footbridge support which is adaptable for supporting footbridges of various widths and lengths.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a footbridge support which will support longer and wider footbridges than currently available support systems.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a footbridge support which is constructed of aluminum, such that it is relatively lightweight and durable.
This and other objects are accomplished by the footbridge support of the present invention which comprises an aluminum or other lightweight, weather resistant metal frame of bow truss design. Specifically, the footbridge support consists of dual bow truss frames, each supporting opposite side regions of the footbridge. The top rail of the truss frames is of curved configuration, with a given radius of curvature corresponding to the radius of curvature of the footbridge. The footbridge support also includes bottom members and transverse cross-members which connect the dual truss frames. A medial support member is positioned on the longitudinal midline of the footbridge and also corresponds to the radius of curvature of the footbridge to support the medial section of the footbridge. Decking is provided across the footbridge support, running from one of the dual truss frames to the other frame. With this footbridge support, longer and wider footbridges can be constructed with increased weight limits.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The footbridge support itself however, both as to its design, construction, and use, together with additional features and advantages thereof, are best understood upon review of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.